


make ready

by down



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: Fuu and Umi are about to head off on their first holiday as a couple. If Umi actually manages to finish packing, that is.
Relationships: Hououji Fuu/Ryuuzaki Umi
Kudos: 7





	make ready

**Author's Note:**

> Originally (shockingly) for fan-flashworks, challenge = 'suitcase'. 
> 
> Yes, I did just briefly upload it with the wrong title. I am organised and not a chaos creature at all!

“Do you have your passport?” Fuu called, sat in the living room next to an open suitcase and watching with no small amusement as Umi shot out of the room again and down the hallway, vanishing into her bedroom. 

“It should be in the blue folder!” Umi called back, and there was a thumping of drawers. 

The blue folder was sticking out of the front pocket of the suitcase, but when Fuu pulled it out and looked through it, it was completely lacking a passport. It did, however, have a brochure for Tokyo Tower that was about the same size in it. Which wouldn’t do them much good in Europe. “…Umi?” 

“Yes?” Umi skidded back into the room, spilling a rainbow cascade of socks into the suitcase. “Remembered what I’d forgotten!” She looked down at the suitcase for a few seconds, then blinked and shot back out of the room. 

“What now?” Fuu called after her. 

“Pyjamas!” Umi yelled back, and Fuu burst into giggles. She was still laughing when Umi tumbled back into the room, and started shoving a few more bits of clothing into the suitcase - which was getting close to over-stuffed. “Sorry, normally Mama helps me sort things out, but as she and Papa already headed off to Hong Kong- and I meant to start last week, but then Professor Yamamoto changed the requirements for that project on us because he caught half the class trying to cheat and I didn’t get much sleep-” 

“Here, let me,” Fuu said, softly, pulling Umi’s hands from the suitcase and holding onto them for a moment, until Umi stilled and looked at her. “You go and make us some tea, and I will find my packing list - it’s still in my bag. Then we’ll go through it together. We have an hour before we need to leave still.” 

Umi took a deep breath, and then deflated. “I’m sorry,” she repeated, quieter. “This is a lot more work than going to Cephiro. Are you sure we don’t want to copy Hikaru and go spend a couple of weeks there? The weather’ll probably be more predictable.” 

“Shh.” Fuu leaned across the suitcase and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, then pulled back to smile at her as Umi flushed. “It’s okay. As soon as we get there, I’m going to be relying on you to talk to everyone - the only other language I speak is English, and I doubt that will be much use in Italy.” 

“You’d be surprised! They get a lot more English-speaking tourists than Japanese ones, but- okay.” Umi closed her eyes, and rubbed her face. “I’m going to sleep the whole plane trip, then I’ll be ready for anything, I promise.” 

“Make us some tea?” Fuu nudged, again, and as soon as Umi was out of the room she pulled a pre-prepared checklist from her handbag, and drew a neat line down it to give a column she labelled with Umi’s name, before she started to pull things out of the suitcase and sort them. 

Within half an hour, she’d sent Umi around the house to fetch all the missing items - including the passport, which had been sat ready on Umi’s bedside table - and got enough caffeine into Umi that they might make it through security and hopefully as far as their seats before she collapsed - Fuu was pretty certain Umi hadn’t actually slept in two days, trying to drag her project group through their class on sheer willpower. But as long as they got on the right plane, she was certain things would be fine. 

This might be their first trip away as a couple, but it was hardly their first trip _together_. Only it did, indeed, take a little more effort than just going to Tokyo Tower and willing their way to Cephiro. But once they were there… Umi had visited bits of Europe with her parents, but Fuu had never been so far, and the prospect of seeing all the places she’d read about or seen in books - and sharing the experience with Umi, who was bound to pull them into some kind of unexpected adventure but also to get them out of it again - she’d been looking forward to this for months. 

She ticked the last thing off her checklist, and couldn’t help smiling. “I think we’re ready.” 

“Thanks to you,” Umi told her, and leaned in, holding Fuu’s face in both hands to kiss her, lips soft and wonderfully promising. 

And there were three weeks of shared hotel rooms and no family or friends to interrupt before them. Yes, Fuu was looking forward to this.


End file.
